The present invention relates to a golf utility tool and, more particularly, to a golf utility tool that may attach to a golf club.
Golf is a precision club and ball sport in which competing players (or golfers) use many types of clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on a course using the fewest number of strokes. Golf is defined, in the rules of golf, as playing a ball with a club from the teeing ground into the hole by a stroke or successive strokes in accordance with the Rules.
Typically during the game of golf, accessories are needed. Such accessories may include an accessory to clean the ball, fix divots, mark the ball on a green, and the like. However, many of the currently used accessories require the golfer to carry a particular device in his or her pocket. In particular, if the golfer is carrying around a cloth to clean the ball, the golfer may place the cloth in their pocket or attach the cloth to their clothing, which may be uncomfortable if the cloth is damp.
In cases where the device is fastened to the golf cart or bag, the golfer has to remember to carry the tools to the green. If the golfer forgets any tools, the golfer may have to return to the golf cart or bag to fetch the tool needed at that moment, borrow the tool from one of his/her golf partners, or not use the desired accessory. This is inconvenient and wastes time. Further, each accessory is separate and easy to lose.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easily accessible multi-purpose golf utility tool.